A Mothers Love
by turtyrus
Summary: originally one-shot, but now continued as a Crona x Medusa fanfiction with actual story line. I can't think of a summery for this one. PM me of you can think of a better one.
1. Chapter 1

_First I just want to say that this is LITERALLY my first fanfic I have ever written. I had had some practice because I write short stories here and there (most of them never finished) so I know somewhat what I am doing. So I have written stories, just not fanfics. And this is also a lemon so I am very nervous. Please do not judge to harshly._

_-Turtyrus._

Medusa was in her lab in her castle trying to work on a certain project to help her plan to take down shinigami. Project to make her son Crona infused with the black blood had been a success so far, but she thought it might be a good idea to have a few back-up plans. The sand blond witch was trying to make a gas to try to immobilize a individual being, maybe use it against death scythe or against shinigami himself, considering if it might even work on such a being. Though it still might help in some way if necessary.

Medusa's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden whining yell from down the hallway: "RAGNAROK!" whined the pinkette Crona. Medusa frowned at the whine. She didn't want to be bothered by her son which she considers to be a failure as a son. She had to make this potion with extreme caution. If mixed wrong, or if messed up any way the slightest bit, it could have a completely different resulting potion all together.

…Or blow up the castle.

One of the two.

Either way, it would not be good. She grabbed the dark green glowing cup of magical stuff and poured it in the big cauldron a little bit at a time with concentration and preciseness. She heard Ragnarok say something to Crona about some thing which Medusa didn't care about at the moment.

"RAGNAROK, CUT IT OUT!" Crona screamed.

It surprised Medusa enough to make her drop the cup into the vat. Medusa froze at that second. She thought that all hell was about to break loose onto her face from the cauldron. Though nothing happened. She let out a sigh of relief and turned her to the direction of the door and her face turned evil as she stared at the door, wondering how she would punish Crona when she walked over to where he was.

Medusa screamed, "CRONA-"

BOOM! Went the cauldron.

Crona was in his room, Ragnarok using one hand to pull on his nose and the other to pull on his ear when they both heard the explosion from Medusa-sama's lab. They both stopped for a second and looked at each other knowing that if they didn't check to see what happened they would be punished. Ragnarok receded into Crona and then emerged from his hand into sword mode and then Crone ran out of his room and to the direction of \Medusa's lab. When Crona made it to the door to the lab he looked down and noticed that there was a pink smoke seeping from under the door. He kicked the door open and looked inside to see Medusa lying on the ground in the center of the room. Crona made Ragnarok recede into his hand and he did his best to hold his breath as he grabbed and carry Medusa out of there. He then ran out of the room wondering where to lie her down. Crona was off limits to medusa's room so he carried her to his room until she regained consciousness. When he went back to his room he placed Medusa on his bed. She looked as if she were sleeping peacefully.

"What do we do?" Ragnarok asked as he came out of Crona's back, his head nearly hitting the cealing givin his current large size.

Crona shook his head. "I-I guess just wait until s-s-she wakes up."

After a few seconds of waiting Ragnarok poked Crona in the side of the head.

"Hey! Lets play go fish!"

When Medusa regained consciousness she found that her head felt clouded up. She kept feeling weird emotions. But for the most part she felt lust. A great desire to just grab a man and go to town with him.

"Ragnarok! Your cheating!" Crona whined. Medusa rose her head, all sweaty and hot feeling, to see Crona and the black blood creature playing with cards.

"You cant prove I am!"

"You can just lean over me and look…" Crona pointed out quietly.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ragnarok dropped his cards and pulled on Crona's pink hair, ignoring his protests. Medusa mind was starting to go again as she looked at Crona. What she felt at first for the boy was distain and dislike, but at this moment she felt a strange lust for the boy and a sexual desire.

_No. She thought. I definitely cannot feel this way about him. Not only that, he's my son! As much as I hate to admit…_

"Crona." Medusa said flatly. Crona and Ragnarok froze again and looked at Medusa with fear in their eyes.

"I am going to my room. Get a glass of water and bring it to me." She said as she got off the bed wobbily and headed to the direction of her room.

Crona got up and quickly obeyed.

Medusa could hear the boy run the other direction to get the water but as Medusa went toward the direction to her room her mind was getting clouded more and more by the thought of Crona. She started having perverted thoughts about the boy. She could feel herself getting wetter, the crotch of her robe(?). when she made it to the room she felt hotter by the second and so she quickly removed her clothing and was now wearing nothing. She looked down at her breasts and saw that her nipples were hard and scolded herself in the back of her mind.

_Crona is coming back soon. I better slip into something more comfortable…_

Crona was sprinting down the hallway with cup of water in hand being careful not to drop or spill any of it.

"M-m-m-medusa-sama! I'm coming!" He called so as to make sure she knew that he coming as fast as he can. When he made it to the door he knocked lightly.

"Come in." He heard her say. He stopped for a second though. He thought for a second she sounded… odd. Though giving his sheltered life (if that's what you call it) he wouldn't have known that a good word for what she sounded like would have been called "seductive". Crona opened the door and before he could say anything else he saw his mother and all words died in his mouth. Medusa was wearing a pink peace of longere see through gown… and nothing else. Crona stared at his mother in a way he couldn't describe as she gave him a smile with eyes that said some very sexual things in their own way.

_I-I-I can see her nipples! _Crona screamed inside his head.

"Come her Crona," Medusa said cheerfully. "Mommy wants to play a game…"

_Ragnarok, what do I do!? _Crona asked through his mind.

_You know what? No. I do not want to get involved in this. I'm just going to pretend what_ _is about to happen NEVER happened. _Ragnarok said, freaked out by the situation.

_WHATS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!? _Crona screamed wondering what he meant by that.

No answer. Crona kept trying to talk to Ragnarok trying to get him to answer while Medusa walked to Crona seductively, moving her hips around as she moved. Crona finally noticed her coming closer when she called his name cheerfully.

"M-m-m-medusa-sama!" Crona tried backing away while trying to ward her away with his raised hands. Medusa quickly ran between his out stretched arms and pulled him into a lovers embrace with her lips locking onto his. Crona's eyes just stayed wide open, him being frozen, while Medusa played with Crona's tongue with hers, eyes half lidded taking in all the pleasure she is getting from the taste of her sons mouth.

_Sweet! _Her mind cried. _He's so sweet! Like strawberries! _

Crona in the meantime was just trying to comprehend what was currently happening to him. Though, he didn't get a full chance to think properly as Medusa slowly kissed the front of his shirt reaching the collar, to his slightly toned chest, to his stomach, and stopped in the area of his crotch. When Medusa noticed the bulge coming from Crona's lower regions she gave a happy little chuckle.

"My, my Crona." She said in her still seductive voice. "Your getting hard in front of your own mother!"

She chuckled again and then pulled the bottom of his robe passed his waist line, revealing a large, throbbing erection that Crona blushed deeply about being revealed. Medusa however was surprised by the size of it. 8 inches.

"Medusa-sama!" He cried. "That's my-"

"I know." She whispered and then licked the tip of Crona's penis. He let out a quick gasp of pleasure and surprise, mostly the first part. Medusa giggled at the sound of Crona's gasp. He sounded so cute to her right then and there. She enjoyed the sounds of his quiet moans as she licked circles on his head.

Crona wanted to push her head more on it but somewhere in his subconscious it was a bad idea considering how her usual nature was.

As if his mind had been read she then put his cock entirely in his mouth. Crona let out a large gasp at this and savored the feeling of her warm, wet mouth. Medusa pumped her head for about 2 minutes before Crona announced that "something was about to happen." Crona cried as his seed began to fill her mouth and she drank it down happily, though there was quite a lot of it.

Crona's knees gave out under him and he fell on his butt exhaling in relief after what had happen.

Medusa was somewhat disappointed. "Crona!~" She whined with a cute pout. "Why did you cum already?" When she saw his dazed look she thought about for a moment before a smile rose to her lips at her understanding. "Crona… is this your first orgasm?"

Crona didn't reply. He continued to stare at nothing as he tried to get his mind to function properly again. Though she didn't give him the chance as brought her mouth to his dick again, wrapping it with the wet warmness again. Crona again gasped and proceeded to moan with pleasure. After a few moments of bobbing her head on his dick she stopped moving at the tip and licked her tongue in circles on his head. Crona had his eyes closed this time with his head tilted back, his pelvis moving with the movement of her mouth.

Medusa gave a quick passionate kiss to the tip and got off her hands and knees and held out a hand to pick Crona up.

"Come here, Crona." She said leading him to the bed. He followed mindlessly, just wanting to have the experience of an orgasm again.

Medusa stood at the foot of the bed, pulling off Crona's robe from the bottom up. Crona took off his shoes and stood naked in front of her. She pulled off her langere with one swing of the hand.

She sat down at the foot of the bed patting her lap. Crona sat on her lap, his legs across hers. She gently grabbed his hand and put on her breast, making him squeeze her.

"How do they feel, Crona-kun?" She said seductively, Crona's eyes widening a little in surprise from her using that honorific.

"T-t-there soft." He said quietly.

"I bet they might taste better…"

Before Crona could ask her what he meant by that, she (without force) used her hand to bring his head to her breast and his mouth on her nipple. Medusa moaned slightly at feeling her son's mouth on her sensitive nipple. Crona was surprised for a second but then proceeded to suck, his other hand instinctively massaging the other one. Medusa started to moan louder, causing Crona to get harder, his member throbbing, making him moan with her. She looked at Crona, then to his member, which she then grab and began to stroke.

Crona whimpered like a dog for a second while sucking on her breast. She felt herself getting wetter, but she wanted him to cum first. When Crona's puppy moans increased, she stroked faster with him. He let out a quick louder puppy grunt, then shot his jizz in the air, some of it landing on Medusa's hand. She kept rubbing him while he came and slowed down when he stopped cumming. Crona's mouth fell off of her breast and he panted. Medusa licked the cum off of her hand, giggling at her panting son.

She brought his head to hers and pulled him into a kiss. Crona kissed back bringing his arms around her neck, her doing the same with him.

To Medusa, at that point (currently), did not see the pink haired boy not as her son, currently as a long lost lover, and kissed him fiercely as if he were such. When they separated for air, Medusa leaned her forhead against his and smiled at him, her amber eyes showing motherly and sensual love. She kissed his nose before she spoke again.

"Crona… do you want to feel good again?" She asked and he instantly nodded.

She crawled in the middle of the bed on her hands and knees. She spread her legs apart, showing her ass and pussy to him. She looked over her shoulder at him, and he looked back at her, with a lustful look.

"Go in the backdoor first." She told him. "I want to know what it feels like."

Crona followed her instructions and climbed on the bed after her. She soon felt his thighs against hers and felt his hard warm length in her ass crack. Crona brought his pelvis back and aimed the tip of his dick against medusa's asshole.

_It looks kinda cute… _He thought before entering inside of her anus. They both moaned loudly, Medusa more so her being new to this.

Crona, however, was in _heaven._

_This is amazing! _His mind screamed. _Oh my god, it's SO tight and warm!_

He brought his pelvis back slowly, then brought it back with full force. Medusa screamed in ecstacy. She didn't know it would feel so good for her there, but to her it felt like her mind was melting with pleasure. Crona was slowly going back and forth and started to pick up speed. Eventually Medusa was laying on her stomach with Crona still pounding her ass. He crossed his arms over her chest as his speed was increasing rapidly and his breathing got faster.

"M-M-M-MEDUSA! I'M COMING!"

"GO AHEAD!" She replied, almost ready to lose her mind in pleasure. "CUM INSIDE MY ASS!"

Crona thrusted a few more times with animal like force, the sound of meat smacking against meat filling the room, when Crona thrusted one more time, groaning with pleasure instead of screaming, getting all of his dick inside of Medusa's ass while he ejaculates inside. Medusa moans at the feeling of his warm cum fill her bowels.

Crona pulled out of Medusa and laid next to her, panting. Though Medusa didn't let Crona get a good chance to rest as she rolled over on top of him on her hands and knees. Crona looked into her eyes and she did vice-versa. They kissed quickly before she adjusted him to enter her. When she allowed him access Crona moaned again at the warm, weird softness about it. Medusa wasted no time to start riding him. It felt good when Crona did her in the ass but this felt MUCH better.

Crona grabbed her hips as she bounced up and down on her. Crona could feel her insides wrapping around his cock, the tightness making him go mad with pleasure. Medusa was also in her own world of utter pleasure. They both started to get near their limits.

"M-m-m—"

Medusa shushed him with a kiss as she brought her face to his.

"It's ok. Cum inside." she whispered in his ear then proceeded to nibble the end of his ear.

Crona wrapped his arms around her as he was closer to his climax.

They both came just then, both screaming in pleasure. Crona held her tight as if she would have flown away if she did not.

Medusa looked into Crona's half-lidded eyes adoringly. She pressed his lips with another kiss as he fell asleep with her on top of him. She grabbed the blanket from their feet and she held him, his head between her mounds as they both fell asleep.

_Well that's done. Sorry if it felt rushed near the end but I wanted to get this out of the way out of fear that someone would look over my shoulder and see what I was writing. I wonder what would happen if the writer for the actual manga had read this? Maybe I might get shot. Oh well, I'm currently too tired too care. Hoped you like _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, given some time, thought, and consideration, I decided to continue this story. Some people have suggested that I continue this as an actual story and the idea just kept calling to me…_

_Also, my friend kept telling me that I should DEFINITLEY continue this. He caught wind that I wrote this and forced me to tell him my screen name so he could find it. After giving in, I did and he liked it. And 2 things happened:_

_1: He called me, and I'm serious, a god at this, (I'm not one to boast about myself, I don't consider myself to be that great at this to be honest, I think I do well)._

_2: I learned more about my friend that I wished I didn't know. It's one thing to be a sick fuck and write this, but it's a little weird to have a sick fuck compliment on a sick fuck on his ability to write porn. _

_Anyway, I want to make something clear: I'll post a chapter for this every once in a blue moon, but it's not going to be one of my main priorities. I have another _story_ on here that I want to work on, but I figure it would be good to come to this to take a break from the other one. So to those who come across this story, don't expect a schedule update. _

_With that aside, on with the story. _

…

Crona's eyes fluttered open when the light from bedroom window shone in and laid out streams of light across the room. Crona realized something right away: he felt fantastic! He had no idea why, but he felt then he did in… well, ever! It was like as if his stressed was sucked out of him in some way. Crona sat up and stretched and let his arms fall to his side. He frowned and rubbed at his sides with a confused look. Why was he naked?

"You awake?" Ragnarok asked as his head popped out of Crona's back.

"Y-yeah, I'm up." Crona replied quietly.

"What? Did last night fuck your head up so much that you're going to look confused forever? Then again, I can't blame you, I guess something like that would leave questioning on life for awhile." Ragnarok said thoughtfully.

"Last night?" Crona asked still confused.

Ragnarok eyed Crona carefully. "You… don't remember last night? For real?"

Crona nodded slowly.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised about this either. I guess your confused cause you blocked it out."

"What? What happened?" Crona asked, now getting scared. He didn't now how to deal not knowing something that he should remember.

Ragnarok's next choice of words would have made people who say they put everything bluntly cringe at his choice of words:

"You and your mom screwed each others brains out last night."

All Crona could do in response to this is pause and let it sink in for a moment. It didn't penetrate hard enough.

"Eh?"

Ragnarok shook his head. "Okay dumbass, let me make more fucking clear for you. First take a look around. Where are you?"

Crona looked around and tried to understand what Ragnarok meant. He observed the door first and frowned. If Crona remembered correctly, the door to his room was on the other side of that wall. Why did it change places? He then looked over to the curtains on his window-

Wait. Crona didn't have any curtains. His Medusa-Sama deemed them unnecessary for his bedroom. She put some in her room to block out the sunlight that came through the windows in her room, but with Crona's room being on a side where sunlight doesn't hit directly in the morning, it was, as mentioned a moment ago, deemed unnecessary.

Crona's eyes widened in another realization. LIGHT was coming through the windows. As just mentioned, his room doesn't receive the morning light, which could only mean…

"I-I-I-I'm in M-M-M-Me-Medusa-sama's room!" He whispered in a choked voice. His eyes filled with shock and horror with a realization of what he did last night. His mother telling him to get a glass of water, Medusa acting strange and doing… weird things with him. He still didn't understand what he did exactly, all he knew was that it was naughty, dirty, and very good all at the same time.

"NO!" Crona shouted and clutched his head as if trying to keep his head on. "NO, NO, NO! I couldn't have done something like that! I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona started to hyperventilate heavily.

"If you want proof of what happened last night, ask Medusa yourself. You damn near woke up everyone in a thousand mile radius with all your damn shouting!"

Crona heard a tired groan and his head slowly turned to his left. Ragnarok wanted no part of this so he receded into Crona's body.

He stared at his luxurious mothers body as she sat up and stretched with her arms above her head, giving Crona a full view of her nicely shaped breasts. Crona, however, didn't get an erection from this as fear currently filled his mind. When Medusa looked over to Crona, tears started to fall down his face.

_She's going to kill me!_ He shouted, his voice cracking in his mind.

She stared at him for a moment, eyeing up Crona.

"Why are you crying?" Medusa asked with concern now in her voice as well as her expression. She scooted over to the still frozen Crona and put a hand on his face. She used her thumb to wipe away one of his tears causing Crona to gasp in surprise.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen to you?" She asked her worry seeming to increase. All Crona could do was stare his mouth slightly agape as she showed _actual _concern for her son. Crona. Who she had disliked since day one.

"Oh, that's good then!" She said looking physically relieved and pulled Crona into a hug, her soft mounds pressing against his chest. Crona was still in shock. Why was his mother acting like this?

"Why…?" Crona asked in a whisper.

"What was that?" Medusa asked as she held Crona by his shoulders.

"Why are you acting like this?" Crona asked in a whisper.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question, ..." She trailed off frowning. She looked at Crona with a look of utter confusion. "What's your name?"

Those words that left Medusa's mouth caused him to draw drop. More and more, he didn't know how to deal with the situation.

…

Eurka Frog walked around her house in the witch's world, bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do and was watching re-runs of shows she recorded. She invited Mizune and her sisters to come over, but they all had plans. So here she is, stuck watching "The Big Bang Theory" eating popcorn absently.

"You-forgot-your-flash-drive! You-forgot-your-flash-drive! You-forgot-your-flash-drive!" Sheldon repeated over and over again, agitating Howard and Leonard on the television.

The phone on the small table next to the couch Eruka was sitting on ringed. She absently picked up the phone and instantly heard someone talk causing her to frown.

"pickuppickuppickuppickuppickuppickup." Repeated a familiar voice.

"Crona-Kun?" Eruka asked a little surprised. She had seen the pink haired boy on a few occasions, during the witch's meeting with that sandy-haired-bitch Medusa. She hated that woman to the very core of her heart, but she didn't have a problem with the kid. Much more nicer then Medusa but probably because he would get punished or something if he said or did anything slightly out of turn. She actually felt bad for the kid sometimes.

She remembered that she tried to start a conversation with the pinkette but he only muttered a few words and walked away nervously. She frowned when he did that but didn't hold it against him.

But still, why would he call her all of the sudden? That seems _very_ out of character.

"Crona-Kun, I picked up! What do you want?" She said now slightly annoyed. During those few moments of thought he kept saying "pick up!".

A moment paused before he now started to yell into the phone, "PLEASEHELPPLEASEHELPPLEASEHELPPLEASEHELPPLEASEHELPPLEASEHELP!"

"Cro-"

"ELPLEASEHELPPLEA"

"Slow down, what's-?"

"PLEASEHELPPLEAS"

"LOOK, CALM-"

"PLEASEHELPPLEASEHELPPLEASE"

"CRONA, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" She shouted into the receiver.

The yelling on the other line stopped and she heard him panting for breath.

"Okay," She said calming herself down to speak to Crona clearly. "Now, what is the problem?"

"Th-th-th-there's something w-w-w-wrong with Medusa-Sama!" He said quickly in a panic in the phone. "I-I-I didn't kn-know who else t-t-to ask for h-help!"

For Crona to ask anyone for anything with a personality like his just shows how desperate he is.

"… I don't see why I should care."

"Please! I don't know what to do here!"

CRASH! She heard on the other side of the line.

"What was that?" Eruka asked slightly concerned.

"Hey dumbass! I think she just broke something in the kitchen!" She heard the obnoxious sword say in the back ground (wasn't hard to hear considering he is always behind Crona, not by choise).

"Medusa-Sama!" Crona said worriedly. "I have to go! Please come over and help me! I'll owe you!" And with that the line went dead. Eruka just stared at the phone for a moment before hanging up her end. She grabbed her remote and switched off the T.V. and sighed.

_Well, I don't have anything better to do anyway. _She thought and then got up to prepare to go into the Gorgon castle.

…

"Medusa-Sama!" Crona called as he ran to the kitchen. When he made it there he noticed the naked Medusa rubbing her head as she lay on the ground with pots and pans lying around her.

"Medusa-Sama, w-w-w-what happened?"

"I tried to grab a pan from the cupboard and everything else fell with it…" She said with a slightly pained voice.

"Why were you trying to grab the pan?" Ragnarok asked popping out of Crona's back.

"Well, I was looking around for anything that I thought looked familiar when I noticed…" Medusa smiled as she grabbed the pan and placed it on her head. "That this could also be the most adorable hat!"

Crona's eye twitched. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Crona, what the hell are we going to do about her?" Ragnarok asked. "She doesn't remember you, or even herself! And she's the only one who goes and buys the food! If she doesn't snap out of this funk, we just might starve!"

"D-d-don't ask me! I don't k-know anymore of w-w-w-hats going on then y-y-you do!"

Ragnarok grabbed onto Crona's nose and started twisted it, causing Crona to yell out in pain.

"Come on, you're the son of a witch! Can't you be fucking useful for anything!?"

"Ragnarok!" Crona whined. "Let go of me!"

Before anyone could do anything else, a dark arrow almost went through Ragnarok's arm if he hadn't dodged fast enough. Crona and Ragnarok both froze and slowly turned to the direction of the arrow. They thought they would see the good-old pissed off face of the Medusa they knew and… were afraid of. Instead, they saw the face of the stranger who actually started to show concern for the pinkette.

"Stop being mean to Coco!" Medusa said as she walked over and pulled Crona into a hug, placing his cheek against her bare breast. "He's just trying to help!"

"My name is Crona…" He muttered and Ragnarok just receded back into Crona's spine.

"Sorry. _Crona._" She said apologetically.

Crona's eyes went wide again and this time he actually settled against her, taking in the warm comfort.

"My name is Medusa, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Crona replied quietly starting to return the embrace. "You're Medusa Gorgon. My mother."

She nodded and held him tighter in their naked embrace.

_Bong-bong-bong!_

Crona gently pushed Medusa and looked up. _That must be Eruka-San_. (a/n: there in a huge castle. I don't think a doorbell ding dong would be appropriate for a castle, so imagine it as like a bell tower.)

Crona went to go answer it, but he looked down and realized he was still naked causing him to blush. He ran back to the direction to his room to get something to wear.

"Wait, where are you going?" Medusa called after him.

"I-I-I can't answer the door n-n-naked!" He replied. After a moment of silence, a thought went through his head and he then ran back to the kitchen.

"You should probably get some cloths on, too."

…

_And there you go, the new second chapter to what will now be called "A mothers love". I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I wanted to get this part out of the way, but I will try to make each chapter longer than this one. But, as I said in the beginning, this wont be my main priority to write, so I apologize._

_-turtyrus._


End file.
